Steering systems are commonly used in a variety of different fields to provide an operator with directional control of a vehicle, machine, or the like. With ongoing developments in technology, increasingly more steering systems are being implemented with electrical means, such as electro-hydraulic or steer-by-wire steering systems, which convert operator input into mechanical or directional changes in the vehicle or machine. However, as these systems rely on a continuous supply of electrical energy, such as batteries, generators, or the like, any significant interruption to the power source may limit or completely disable the operator's ability to control or steer the vehicle or machine.
One known electrical failure occurs when there is a short circuit in the primary power source. In systems relying on batteries, for example, a cable connected to a positive terminal of the batteries may short-circuit or come into contact to ground or a ground-wire. Such shorting of the primary power source can disable power to all electrical components connected thereto, including the associated electronic controller, or the electronic control module (ECM) that is, among other things, responsible for managing operation of the steering system. Without an operating ECM and without a fully functioning steering system, the operator may be unable to steer the vehicle or machine into more convenient or safer positions until the failure is repaired.
A solution to the shorting problem implements shielded battery cables configured to provide early indications of wear potentially leading to short-circuit conditions. Shielded battery cables provide the battery cables with an extra insulating layer of protection, as well as conductivity therethrough which varies in response to any significant wear in the cable shielding. When the cable or cable shielding is worn or if there is a potential short-circuit condition, the shielded battery cables may be configured such that corresponding changes in the conductivity thereof trigger visual and/or audible indicators designed to warn the operator of such conditions.
While systems employing shielded battery cables provide some level of protection and forewarning, such systems are still unable to reliably provide warnings sufficiently prior to hard short-circuit conditions and/or conditions in which the cable is completely or partially cut into. The aforenoted safeguards also lack an automated self-test or any other comparable means for ensuring proper functionality of the steering system as well as any redundant or protective measures therefor upon machine startup. In addition, there is a need for reduced costs of implementation. The present disclosure is directed at addressing one or more of the needs set forth above.